Ryu VS Wolverine
{{infobox episode | title = Wolverine vs Ryu | season = 1 | number = 1 | image = | imagewidth = 200 | airdate = 2016 | writer = DBZGUY x3 | director = DBZGUY x3 | previous = N/A | next = TBA Wolverine vs Ryu is a What-If? Episode of Death Battle, pitting Ryu from Berserk against Wolverine from the X-Men Description X-Men vs Street Fighter! Two unmatched Martial Artists who have been rivals in Marvel vs Capcom finally face off in a battle to the death! Interlude (Cue Invader - Jim Johnston) Wiz: Many martial artists possess great skill and potential often besting many opponents. Boomstick: But few can best these two in battle. Wiz: Wolverine, the feral X-Man. Boomstick: And Ryu, the wandering world warrior. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: It's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Wolverine (Cue X-Men Origins: Wolverine - Harry Gregson-Williams) Wiz: James Howlett was a sickly but rich boy from Cold Lake, Alberta, Canada, he had a caring father and an abusive mother and grandfather. His mother often abused him because of the death of her first son, John Howlett Jr, despite being institutionalized after the death of his first son, she cheated on her husband John with an alcoholic groundskeeper by the name of Thomas Logan. Boomstick: Ah affairs, the thing that got me and my ex-wife seperated. Wiz: One day, Thomas' son, Dog killed James' puppy after James told his father John that Dog was hitting on Rose, a friend of James, in retaliation John fired Thomas and never allowed him and Dog in the estate again. Boomstick: Welp, twas the right thing to do cuz a kid murdered his friend's puppy. Wiz: After being fired Thomas, in drunken stupor shot John and killed him. Boomstick: Ah, Beer, I love that drink. Wiz: James, after witnessing his father's death punched Thomas in the stomach in retaliation, but Thomas was not affected by the attack and shoved James away but realizes his stomach is bleeding. Boomstick: So that's where it all began, James upon looking at his hands saw 3 bone claws growing on each hand, Old Thomas never knew what killed him but before dying he Darth Vadered James. Wiz: He told James I am your father" and in a Luke Skywalker manner, James screamed and ran away from his home with his friend Rose, James started a new life, Changed his name to Logan and got a job as a cage fighter in order to earn money. This turned James into a powerful fighter. '''Boomstick: And his life changed again when Dog, his illegitimate half-brother returned and fought James which resulted in James accidentally stabbing Rose, Jeez! How many times will his life change and people he will accidentally kill with his claws?' Wiz: Logan's life changed more after joining 3 Wars and much more experiences which improved his fighting ability and his healing factor began to develop giving him Longevity and a Superhuman prowess. Boomstick: Which his life changed again when Dr. Cornelius, a scientist from Department K gave him an agreement to give him a chrome dip with an indestructible metal called Adamantium. Wiz: And another alloy stronger than Titanium! Boomstick: Why the f*ck are you obssessed with metals stronger than TI-F*CKING-TANIUM! Wiz: Oh shut up, Boomstick. *coughs* While the experiment did give him an Adamantium-laced skeleton it cost him his memory. Boomstick: And after wandering into the woods he met a couple by the name of Heather and James Hudson in which they were actually his cousins although none of them were aware. What a confusing life. Wiz: Turns out they were actually superheroes working for a Canadian superhero team called Alpha Flight. Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:DBZGUY x3